


The Shadow Over Redacre

by Stailinn



Category: The Blackout Club
Genre: Horror, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stailinn/pseuds/Stailinn
Summary: "The Shadow Over Redacre" follows the story  of Benjamin Rhodes & Quentin Bellamy as they, along with other members of The Blackout Club, work to get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding events in their hometown of Redacre and try to figure out what exactly happened to their friend, Isabella. But with every adult in town out to get them, danger lurking at every turn, and the mysterious being known only as "The Shape" lurking in the shadows, our protagonists may be in for more than they bargained for."The Shadow Over Redacre" is set within the universe ofThe Blackout Club, a recently released early-access co-op horror game by publisherQuestion.





	The Shadow Over Redacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out the first chapter of "The Shadow Over Redacre". Your support is greatly appreciated.
> 
> "The Shadow Over Redacre" is a work in progress, so please be sure and check back regularly for updates. In the meantime head over to spotify and check out the playlist to go along with this work [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/761QVz9SflPlkV3NID61FC) or over on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg&list=PLVZBog26DadrTtBU-GD2hbOblp7lak3eC).
> 
> _The Blackout Club is copyright of publisher 'Question'. "The Shadow Over Redacre" is written in collaboration with AO3 user Mearan, the mind behind the character of Quentin Bellamy._

_I see a red door and I want it painted black…_

“Okay, this should be recording. I think. If you’re listening to this then…something must have happened to me. Like it did Bells.”

 

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black…_

“My name is Benny. …Benjamin. I live in the town of Redacre, Virginia. Otherwise known as the Radio Quiet Zone. We have no cell signal, no internet, nothing. So as far as anyone in the outside world knows this is a nice, perfectly normal town.”

 

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black…_

“But it’s not. At night … well, strange things happen. The kids here, we… we wake up in the middle of the woods or worse with no idea how we got there or why. You try to tell an adult and they just laugh it off like it’s nothing! Bells understood though.”

 

_I see my red door I must have it painted black…_

“She got proof! Video. Evidence. She said she was going to try to take her mom’s car and sneak far enough out of town to where she could transmit it to the outside world. … And now she’s gone. Taken. By whoever is behind whatever the heck this is.”

 

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue…_

“Now it’s down to us to figure out what’s going on. To try to find Bells. There’s only a few of us right now and we’re all kinda scattered, but… we have each other now. We’ve got each other’s backs. Right now, it’s just me and this… this guy. He’s kinda cool. I guess.”

 

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you…_

“Together with the other kids in our town, we form The Blackout Club, and if you’re watching this then…I guess that makes you one of the gang too. …Welcome to this cluster fu—fudge. You’re in for a wild ride.”

 

“Benny, what’re you—”

 

“Oh sh—"

 -------------------------------------


End file.
